


Together

by snarechan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space, it's always about outer space. It's all about pain, loss...and knowing you're not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lifedragon).



> I should have known better then to let my friend actually accept my request to challenge me to something because she has a tendency to give me an actual challenge.

Outer space. The black void in the universe, the surrounding vacuum home to moons, stars, and planets… It was such a cold place, a heartless world of its own where nothing but emptiness and death waited.

It’s where his father had died, where Trowa had almost been lost, and where he currently was aboard a shuttle. It was strange how everything seemed to come back here, despite how human life was not intended to survive the freezing realm.

Sadly Quatre laid a hand on the glass separating him and the space beyond it. His gloved fingers didn’t leave a smudge on it, but as he leaned in closer his breath left a little smudge, the fog blocking his view. Eyes softening he brushed the tip of a finger across it, as if to erase the smear out of existence.

 _I’m not…_

Sensing eyes on him suddenly he glanced over his shoulder. The sight of Heero there had him straightening in place, a smile immediately gracing his features. It wouldn’t do to show any weakness here. When neither moved to do anything more the newly arrived Gundam pilot moved in beside him, looking out at the very same dark expense Quatre had moments before.

Realizing that the words he’d started to etch in the mist on the window were still there he gently began to rub them out. To his surprise the other actually stopped him, looking at them as if seeing the words for the first time in his life. Then without hesitation he used up the rest of the foggy space.

 _…alone._

His gaze unwavering, the Sandrock pilot watched as each intricate letter was written. Even when the other had long since finished writing it he kept watch of it, as if unsure it would last. By the time he’d gotten his wits about him and turned to question Heero he was already halfway down the hall.

-Fin-


End file.
